


Sight Seeing

by Tremble



Series: 10,000 Indrid & Duck Oneshots [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Duck Newton, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, THIS IS JUST GAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, autistic indrid cold, duck gets a gift idea, hes also trans as always but it doesnt come up, meteor showers, thats all it is folks, they just love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremble/pseuds/Tremble
Summary: Duck caught Indrid staring out of a window on many occasions. Sometimes it was just a glance as he walked past, other times he looked as if he was watching something. He never really thought about it before and it wasn’t until tonight that he found out why.Or: Duck learns about body temperature regulation in moths and decides to do something about it.





	Sight Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent ,, dont @me I was suppose to be writing something else, but here we are  
> as always beta reading is illegal bc *shrugs*  
> also,,, its like 3am so its probably,, messy my bad

“Have you heard?” Duck walked back into his living room with a pile of blankets, “There’s going to be-” 

 

**“A meteor shower next week.”** Indrid finished the sentence with Duck. 

 

Indrid looked out the window, gazing into the night sky, “I know. They’re one of my favorite things here.” 

 

“For real?” Duck grinned and threw the pile of blankets down on over his boyfriends head, “They’re really something else, aren’t they. I found the perfect place for stargazing awhile back, been meaning to bring somebody along with me.” 

 

A small sad smile found its way on Indrids lips as he pulled the covers down, “I would love to, Duck.” He shook his head, “It’s just, I can’t be out for extended times like that. On a warmer day, I’ll be uncomfortable, but i’ll be  _ fine _ . Now though? It’s the coldest time of the year.” 

 

“We can take some precautions.” Duck sat down next to Indrid, “I’ll give you the extra warm coat and turn you into one of those, uh, like- in the movies where the mom makes the kid wear so much shit that the kid can’t put his arms down? Like that.” 

 

Indrid sighed and scoots closer to Duck, moving the blankets so they go around them both. “I can’t make my own heat. A coat will delay the process a little, but without this.” He leans against Duck, stealing his warmth, “They’re basically worthless.” 

 

An understanding dawned on Duck. He knew Indrid didn’t do well in the cold and he knew it was because his body didn’t work well with the cold, but he never actually connected the dots to know  _ why _ he was the way that he was. That explained the tank tops. 

 

“So, since coming here you haven’t been able to really look?” Duck felt bad, like he was taking his stargazing ability for granted. He here was ignorantly getting excited about something his own boyfriend loved and couldn’t do. 

 

“Sometimes I look from outside the ‘bago if it’s a warm night. But no, I haven’t looked at the stars like I want to in quite some time now.” Indrid looked towards the window again, “They really are beautiful though. I’ll probably step out briefly, the trees don’t block the view too badly.” 

 

Duck frowned. He sees that Indrid has come to understanding with this, but there’s got to be something he can do. He put an arm around Indrid and held him close, smiling when he hears the gentle purring coming from him. 

 

He will think of something. 

 

* * *

 

 

Duck thought of something shortly after indrid fell asleep. He was laying in bed with his much larger moth boyfriend wrapped around him, making purr-like snores as he slept. He laid his face in his boyfriends soft body, effectively using him like a pillow. The glasses were on the bedside table, they were taken off earlier in the day. He wanted to tell him he figured out a way, but there was no way he could wake him up now, especially since he couldn’t really do anything right now anyway. Instead, he ran his hand through the soft mane of feathers Indrid had and made up his plan for the next day. 

 

He was first going to find his ethernet cable to connect to the laptop. That’s honestly going to be the most trouble, he hasn’t had the need to use that thing for awhile now. Then, he has to find an online store that can ship what he needs in time for the meteor shower because apparently he can’t just  _ run _ to places anymore. 

 

Stupid human limitations. 

 

Duck pushed the thought away, it’s not time to start feeling sorry for himself again. That can wait. Instead, Duck thought about Indrid finally having a clear view of the stars again. Indrid is going to be really happy, Duck can’t wait to be the one to put that big smile on his face. He feels like he’s a teenager again, getting caught up in his emotions. Duck fell in the deep end, he has completely fallen in love with Indrid. All he wants to do is spend time together and give his boyfriend all the good in the world because he deserves it. He wants to hold his hand and kiss his face, both his human and sylvain one. 

 

Indrid mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled Duck closer to himself in his sleep. Duck smiled, giving Indrid a gentle pat He left himself slowly be lulled to sleep by Indrids comfortable weight and quiet breathing. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the evening of the meteor shower when Duck came to Indrids winnebago holding a messily wrapped box. Once again, Indrid opened the door slightly before Duck got there. Duck noticed the habit and thought it was adorable. It was comparable to a child waking up early in anticipation to open their presents. 

 

“Duck!” Indrid greeted with a big smile on his face. He motioned for him to come inside. 

 

“Heya there Indrid,” Duck walked in and gave him a small kiss. He didn’t miss the excited looks Indrid gave his way- or more precisely to the box in his hands. Duck also noticed the way he was wiggling his fingers and almost bounced on the balls of his feet. 

 

“ **Excited, aren’t-cha?** ” Indrid said at the same time as Duck and he laughed. 

 

“I admit that I might be a bit excited. You would be too if you saw all the ways tonight could go.” Indrid ran a hand threw his hair both to get it out of his face and also just for the movement to do it. Greasy, he needs to take a shower soon. It’s always hard to remember how often human bodies needed that.

 

“Well,” Duck handed the box to Indrid. “Can’t keep ya waiting too long then. Don’t mind the wrappin, I uh, never was any good at it.” The wrapping paper was colorful and badly folded. No less than an entire roll of tape was used to secure everything, the skill was barely better than a toddlers. 

 

“I am curious though, gifts can't be a surprise to me. Why did you wrap it?” For all of his excitement, Indrid opens it extremely slow, spending time to undo the tape. He manages to undo the box with minimal damage to the wrapping paper. 

 

“To tell you the truth I don’t rightfully know,” Duck sat down on the couch, “It just seemed right. Gifts get wrapped. I did my fair share of peakin’ and I still got them nice and pretty, why would that be any different for you?” 

 

Indrid opened the box itself, “You really are something special, Duck. Of the small amount of gifts i’ve been given by people who know of my capabilities, all of them forgone any acts like this. I am very pleased to do this.” 

 

“That sucks. Guess I’ll have to make up for all those, you’re gonna be up to your ass in wrapping paper in candlenights.” 

 

“I don’t doubt it.” Indrid pulled out the first item, a coat that heats up. Then the next items, a heated pair of gloves and hat. There was also a bright red scarf and a big electric blanket. He held them in his arms and looked at Duck, tearing up. 

 

“I know what you said ‘bout how your body worked and I thought these might keep you warm better. I don’t know how well they work, but it said it was for ‘extreme prolonged temperatures’ so you should be okay. Now you shouldn’t have as much trouble getting around and getting some fresh air.” Duck looked to the side feeling flustered, “The scarf just reminded me of you- y’know with your style and all, I thought you might like it.” 

 

Instead of a verbal response, Indrid just hugged him. “I wasn’t aware these even existed! You’ve opened up so many possibilities, thank you.” 

 

Duck smiled and hugged him back, “It’s no big deal. Wanna test them out? The shower should be starting soon.” 

 

“Of course,” Indrid jumped back up and started putting the clothes on and yanking the tags off. “We won’t be needing those.”  Indrid turned back to face Duck, wearing the new clothes. He looked incredibly cute, especially with the long red scarf to match those glasses. It was a good choice. 

 

Duck held out his hand and Indrid held it. “Tell me if you see yourself getting too cold and we’ll head back alright? Comets be damned- your safety is more important.” 

 

Indrid was touched by Ducks care yet again.  “You don’t need to worry, Duck. If anything is going to happen I’ll let you know beforehand. And  _yes_ , I pinky promise to be careful. " At that, t hey headed out. 

 

The walk wasn’t the shortest, but it didn’t take too long either. Duck knew these paths very well by now, he led them off the path as a shortcut to his “spot.”  The new clothes turned out to be a real lifesaver, he was only cold in a few spots where the wind touched.  They arrived in a small clearing deep into the woods. Duck led Indrid to a pile of mossy rocks where a few blankets and pillows resided. Along with that was a cooler filled with drinks and a couple of snacks. Indrid sat down with Duck, feeling a bit spoiled. 

 

“You’ve really outdone yourself today.” 

 

“You said you liked to see the stars, “Duck looked up into the sky to try to calm his flustered face. “I wanted to make it special.” 

 

“Every time I have with you is special.” Indrid laid his hand over Ducks and looked up as well, “Forty-seven seconds until the first one.” 

 

Duck looked over to Indrid confused, “Wait, aren’t you going to take your glasses off? Won’t everything look all red and weird?” 

 

“That’s not any different from usual. There is a functional reason I chose these that isn’t just because of their style. They filter out light and glare, it’s easier for me to see through these.” Duck nodded in understanding. “And anyway, my sylvain form won’t have as much use for these.” Indrid gestured to his coat. 

 

Indrid tapped him right before Duck had a chance to respond and pointed to the sky, “There! It’s going to be breathtaking.” 

 

Duck looked at the sky as the first showers began, but then he looked at Indrid instead. He looked at the way the moonlight shone on his skin and the happiness written all over his face. 

 

He looked, and he saw the most breathtaking view of all. 

 

Spoiler: it wasn’t in the sky. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if theres anything ya wanna see bc I have a list and ill love to add to it :]


End file.
